A Different Point of View
by Copy Ninja Kakashi Hatake
Summary: One night after Roy and Ed have been fighting, they switch bodies and are forced to adjust to life as the other person.


A Different Point of View

Disclaimer: Okay, so I do not own Full Metal Alchemist, or any of its characters.

Warning: There may be some adult situations later on, so be forewarned, but there won't be anything besides a little bit of cursing in this first chapter.

Summary: Ed and Roy always seem to have conflicts, so what happens one night after they've been arguing? They switch bodies and must adapt to life as the other person.

Ed was pissed, he hated having to report in to Mustang. He always seemed to say just the right things to make Ed blow up, and today Ed was in no mood to take it from that stuck up bastard. As he walked into Mustang's office, Ed saw him sitting at his desk doing some paperwork, "Alright I'm here, what do you want this time?" Ed said.

"Ah, Full Metal, I see gravity hasn't made you any shorter-"

"What the hell did you say! Who are you calling a bean sprout midget!" Ed shouted, as he quickly became enraged with the colonel. "You think you're so-o-o funny, calling me short every chance you get, well here's a news flash, I'm not laughing!!"

Mustang just sat there chuckling to himself. "Look Full Metal, there's no need to get worked up, I was just having a little fun with you, that's all." However, Ed was still red in the face as he really didn't care if Mustang was kidding or not. After Ed cooled down just a bit Mustang explained to Ed what their little meeting was about. "It seems that there have been quite a few state alchemists being murdered over in East Headquarters, so as a precaution I'm keeping you and Al here in Central for safekeeping. I don't want you two to end up dead."

"Ah, don't worry about it colonel, if anyone tries to get us, we'll just kick their asses. No problem." Ed responded.

"I don't think you see the severity of the situation Ed! This is for real, some of the state alchemists that have been killed were just as skilled as you or I. I don't know what's been going on, but people are being killed, and it's rumored that you could be next, and since you fall under my jurisdiction I am not going to allow that to happen, got it!?"

Ed just stood there kind of shocked with how the colonel responded to his joke. Now Ed was starting to think, 'God what's the big deal, it's not like anyone is really going to kill me. Damn it Mustang! Why do you always have to think that you're in charge of every god damn person and that it's your way or the highway?'

So now that Ed was a little pissed with how Mustang was treating him, Ed sort of, well, blew up… "Oh, sure I got it. I got that you have some serious issues with your ego. You think that you are so high and mighty! Oh, look I'm Roy Mustang, I have serious control freak issues! Everybody has to listen to me because I'm in charge! Blah, blah, blah, I mean come on, do you really think that I'm just going to hang around here? I have places to go and things to do!"

Roy was in no mood to be talked to like this from Ed, and so now, he was getting angry, "Look Ed! You are going to listen to me whether you like it or not! I am your commanding officer and you will do as I say, when I give you an order you will obey it! There is no questioning it, since you are in the military, you take orders from me and must follow them, and that's final!" Mustang said this angrily but without yelling, but he definitely raised his voice.

So now, Ed and Roy were glaring at each other with the sparks flying from their eyes. Ed quickly pulled one of his 'fine, whatever' lines, as he started to leave Mustangs office. As Ed was heading towards the doors Mustang said to him, "Oh by the way Ed, when you get back to the apartment, I've arranged for some guards to stand watch, nobody is getting in or out without my permission. Don't want you running off towards any danger, now, do we?"

Ed turned around and said sharply, "Oh no, not at all. It's nice to see you trust me." Roy quickly looked up and glared at him.

"…….." was all that Ed got out of Mustang. When Ed finally left with the escorts, Roy started packing up his things so that he could head home. "Damn it Ed! Why do you always have to be so stubborn, can't you just make things easy for me, just once?" Roy started thinking about all of the trouble that Ed had caused since joining the military and how Roy always had to clean up the mess. "You know, just once, I wish you knew what it was like to be me. Having to deal with all the papers, the war, and all of the other crap that goes on in my life…"

At the same time Ed was walking towards the building that would be housing him for some time. "Jesus Mustang! Why do you always have to be such a tight ass? You know, it's got to be so easy to be you, just sit in your desk all day and boss people around. Hell, you have no idea how easy you have it, you should try being me for a day, then maybe you'd understand a few things. God damn, I wish you and I could be each other just so you could see what it was like."

Then suddenly, as both men were walking in the rain, two bolts of lightning came down out of nowhere and struck both Ed and Roy. They both fell to the ground, unconscious.


End file.
